Call me
by Peins and Konans Little Girl
Summary: Some what on the song from Evanescence Call Me When Your Sober. Bella is a werewolf and her mother and father isnt her real ones so who is
1. Chapter 1

Call Me

BPOV

I can't believe he cheated on me…again! This time I know he was the one to ask her to do that.

"I can't believe him!" I yelled in my room. I was glad the Charlie wasn't here (then I wasn't) anymore because if he heard me now he would be freaking out. Charlie was killed by Victoria three months ago. I was so pissed off that I was shaking like a bitch. I ran outside in to the woods. Pain shot up my whole body. I dropped on to the ground.

"What the fucking hell in wrong with me?" I asked myself. I was in so much pain that I couldn't see right. I was burning up. It felt like my skin was malting from my muscles and then my muscles were malting from my bones and my bones were falling apart because of the heat. It was worst then James bit.

"Make it stop!" I yelled as loud as I could. The Cullen's will most like hear it but I didn't care because I could think of was the pain. It was killing me from the inside out. My bones were moving. I felt like I was going to blow up…and I did. Okay I am freaking out because…I had paws!


	2. Chapter 2

Call Me

CH 2

'What the hell I got fucking paws!' that I was my first thought. I looked behind me 'and a fucking tail.'

'Calm down. Where are you?' I heard…Sam ask me. 'How do you know my name?'

'It's me Isabella.' I told him.

'As in Lech Lover?' Paul asked me.

'Not any more that fucker cheated on me.' I told them.

'HAHA sucks for you.' I growled at him.

'Paul if you don't shut the fuck up I will rip your fucking balls off and make you eat them and we shouldn't be yelling about this. We should be trying to find out why I am a fucking wolf!' I yelled at him.

'She has a good point.' Embry told him.

'Thanks Embry. I am going to come to La push and could you guys get me something to wear?'

'Yeah.' I heard Sam. I ran to the way to La Push. I hoped that Edward isn't my Imprint I really hoped that because I would kill him. I got to the line when I was taking to the ground.

'AH fuck they got me help, help SAM!' I yelled for help. I tried to get out of his grip. 'Don't say it is me.'

'Bells?' Jake said

'Shut up! I don't want them to know it is me.'

"I can't read him." Oh thanks now I am a He.

"Calm down let see why he is on our side." Esme told everyone. Emmett let me go and I ran to the other side and was behind the trees. I looked at Edward and I felt…nothing. Nothing at all.

'YES! HE IS NOT MY IMPRINT!' I was so happy that I didn't have to be with him for the rest of my life. All the others got and they saw me.

'Damn another girl wolf.' Quil said in a sad voice. 'And another girl to kick our ass because we looks at her.' I just looked at him.

"Why was there a wolf on our side and we would like to see the wolf as a human." Edward told us. Sam look at me to see if I was okay with it. I just nodded. I give me a big shirt and I went behind a tree were no one could see me. I heard Sam telling them.

"That wolf is new she lives on your side so when she phase she was on your side."

"You said she?" Edward asked him and here I thought he was a mind reader.

"Yes and if she is done and back to being a human she should come out." I walked out from the tree in just Sam's shirt.

"Hey."

"Bella love what are you doing in that shirt and why are you over there. There is a new wolf I want you to stay away from the new mutt." I looked at him like he was crazy.

"Dumbass one no I don't have to come over there. Two…" he cut me off.

"Yes you do you are my mate now get over here."

"Ok now I am going to tell you this. You are not my imprint so you can't tell me to do any more you cheating mother fucking jackass who thinks just because he can read minds that he is better than anyone else. Well let me tell you something. You're not and you will never be better then someone else just because you have a power. You will find someone that can and will rip you in to little pieces and lit your ass on fire." I told him right up. Emmett looked proud and so did Rosalie. "And I know there is a new wolf because I am the new wolf." I looked at my pack now. I looked in to everyone's eyes and stopped at Embry's eyes and it felt like that all the lines that held me to my life were sliced apart in swift cuts. Like clipping the strings to a bunch of balloons. Everything that made me who I was-my love for my father, my loyalty to my new pack, my hatred for my enemies, my home, my name, my self-disconnected from me in the second- _snip, snip, snip_-and floated up into space. I was not left drifting no a new string held me where I was. Not one string but a million. Not strings, but steel cables. A million steel cables all tying me to one thing-to the very center of the universe. The gravity of the earth no longer tied me to this place where I stood. It's was Embry that did. His is my imprint.


	3. AN

Hey everyone I am sorry I was grounded from my laptop and I just got it back I am going to write the chapters really soon like today soon sorry again and thank you to all who haven't giving up on my stories


End file.
